User talk:Ladybug201219
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 4: Brotherhood of Evil Saga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ratchet19 (Talk) 23:49, November 19, 2012 Hey. What's up? I know it's a bit late, but the new episode of my first let's play is up. Be sure to check it out. I already did I almost forgot. What did you think about Sam, my dog? So cute =) Hey. I was thinking about a lost episode that focuses on your birthday. If you have any suggestions, let me know. I love that idea Great. =) I know =) It's a thought in progress, but it would be a great help if you can find a film that suits you and a premise that goes with it. I dont know =/ I'll tell you what. I'm at the library right now, so I'll look around and see which one you like. How about "Tuck Everlasting"? Tuck everlasting? It's a story of a girl who found a boy in the forest and falls in love. He showed her a stream of water that can give eternal life. Wow I haven't seen that yet, but I can make a few arrangements on this if you want...unless you perfer somthing else.. Well i think something else Alright. How about "Oliver & Company"? Um its okay but Not your style?? Pretty much I see... Actually, let's try to break a few things down. What kind of movie genre would you like for the lost episode? Well i dont know Alright. How about "Les Miserables", the 2012 film? Sure =) Great. Now I need to find the right spot for that. If you have an idea, let me know. Okay Hey.. I think we should take a break. Oh okay You're not in trouble. Sam has passed away... Oh im so sorry to hear that I appreciate your concern, Kiva. He is a good pal... I know I just finished recording the final part for "The Walking Dead". I have three other games I am considering. What do you think? "The Amazing Spider-Man", "Sly Cooper" or "Transformers: War for Cybertron"?? Transformers Alright. I'll get started on that game right away. Just letting you know that I will be going to Tueson for four days, starting tomorrow. Don't worry, I already pre-scheduled a let's play on "Sonic Unleashed" beforehand. Also, I am in GameStop right now and I am looking for a few games. Which one would you recommend to me? I say pokemon For now, that'll be considered. Maybe "Pokken Tournament"?? Anyway, what I am looking for are a few games for the PS3 system. That can be tricky.. However, I did see a game called 'Disney Universe'. Want me to get that and do a LP on it?? Sure :) I'll go get that when I get back from Tueson. Hey. I just got back from seeing "Guardians of the galaxy: Vol. 2" Thats good Hey. I am currently watching "Moana" and I thought you can play as a very different role in this one. Up for it? Um I don't know about that Oh well.. Thought I ask. I know im sorry :( Hey, it's okay. I'm enjoying "Moana" so far.. Say, I have rented some Scooby-Doo films that might be worth a look as after-story episodes. Let me know if you want to hear what I rented. Sure what did you rent "The Alien Invaders" (Potential after-story after Series 1, Episode 9), "The Lock Ness Monster" (After "Brave"), "legend of the vampire" (somewhere in series 4, season 2; don't know where yet) and "The Cyber Chase" (Either in Series 6 or 8; still deciding) Okay good to know Yep. If you want to be on either of them, please let me know beforehand so I can make a few arrangements. To me ill be in legend of the vampire and the cyber chase Alright. I'm make the changes later tonight. Okay :) Hey. I'm recording "The Amazing Spider-Man" game and I have unlocked the following costumes: Scarlet Spider, Classic Black Suit, Future Foundation, Negative Zone and Big Time. Which costume would you like to see in one of the episodes? Scarlet spider Alright, I'll pick that costume and mentioned your recommendation. One question. I am recording "Dragonball Xenoverse" and I like to know if you like two playlists for this let's play. (One for story and one for parallel quests) Let me know what you think. Sure Just checking in to make sure you are okay. Im fine I just got back from seeing "Spider-Man: Homecoming". All the scenes have been added in the episode called 'Hatchet's New Power'. Okay that's great Hey, I have perchased an editing software for my gaming channel. So, the episodes shouldn't be taken in one take and be long anymore. After 'Spyro the Dragon', I'll be using it. I've also listed out the next ten games I have listed out. Want me to tell you what those are? Sure :) - Ratchet and Clank: Going Comnando - Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - Kingdom Hearts - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Bioshock Infinite - Shadow of the Colossus - Enslaved: Odyssey to the West - 007: Blood Stone - Asura's Wrath - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PS1) Wow :) Which game are you most excited for?? Kingdom hearts